Save Me! Little Witch Pretty Cure!
is Precurelover's now first season. It's theme is jewels and some Greek/Roman mythology. Synopsis *''Save Me! Little Witch Pretty Cure! Episodes '' Characters Cures *'Gānetto Hoshi/Cure Rubis' **A fifteen year old girl who is the cheerful, happy-go-lucky, yet clumcy, girl of Hanabira Middle School in her second year. She is very good friends with Haruna and Hime. Her standard colour is pink and is represented by rubies. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Rubis '''(キュアルビス Kyuarubisu) and uses the power of fire. * Aoiumi Haruna/Cure Saphir' **A fifteen year old girl who is the calm, caring, and pacient, girl of Hanabira Middle School in her second year. She is very good friends with Hoshi and Hime. Her standard colour is blue and is represented by sapphires. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Saphir '(キュアサフィール Kyuasafīru) and uses the power of water. *'Stheno'/'Emerarudo Hime'/'Cure Émeraude' **As Stheno, she was very sarcastic and quite manipulative. She was the strongest of the Onyx Kingdom. As Hime she is a sort of calm, shy but jumpy fifteen year old. She is good friends with Hoshi, Hime and Spinelle. She can still turn into Stheno and is seen doing so on more occations. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Émeraude (硬化エムロード Kyuaemerōdo) and uses the power of earth. *'Amejisuto Yōsei'/'Cure Améthyste' **''Coming soon'' Allies *'Quartz' **The cures main mascot and partner to Hoshi. She has a love of strawberries and daisies. She is Princess Opale's younger sister and is next in line for the throne. Her human alias is Bara Seikei. *'Zircon' **The partner of Haruna. He the only partner of the cures that's male. (Considering that Diamant isn't a partner to any cure.) He enjoys green tea. His human alais is Kizuishō Jirukon. *'Spinelle' **The partner to Hime. Unlike Hime, she is loud, outgoing and can often loose her paticence. She is shown to like fizzy lime soda and ice cream treats. Her human alias is Awadachi Rizumu. *'Tanzanite' **The partner of Yōsei. She's caring and acts as a older sister to the other mascots. She enjoys the color purple and gardening. Her human alias is Tanzanaito Hikari. *'Diamant' **The protector of Quartz. He is quite stubborn and often called Hoshi lazy. In one episode it's revealed that he is also her fiancé. He often encourages the cures in battle as well as teaching battle tactics. His human alias is Tsuyoi Kesshō. *'Princess Opale' **The caring Princes of Jeweliana. During Onyx Kingdom's attack she was turned into shards of hope. When at least half of the shards were collected, she was able to talk to the cures. She is shown to easily forgive people. Onyx Empire *'Medusa' **The leader of Onyx kingdom. She is an old witch that desigues herself as a young woman. She tricked Stheno as a child to make the 'Gorgans.' She also manipulated Tourmaline and lied to Péridot. *'Phorcys' **'Medusa's son(?) that was named after the greek god. He enjoys teasing Haruna. *'Euryale' **One of Medusa's generals and older sister of Stheno. She has a diva like personality and fights the least. She treats Stheno like a child constantly. *'Béryl' **The second general of Onyx Kingdom. She was really an inhabitant of Jeweliana until it was taken over. Her jewel stone was turned dark leaving her real body useless. *'Grenat' **'The third general of Onyx Kingdom. Like Béryl, she was an inhabitant of Jeweliana. She is quite rude and is usually picking at her nails. She usually comlpains about the messes that Phorcys makes. *'Péridot' **'The fourth general of Onyx Kingdom. He was an inhabitant of Jeweliana, but got tricked by Medusa and was turned evil. He is often seen hanging around Phorcys but it's not known if it's by friendship or fear. *'Tourmaline **The fifth general of Onyx Kingdom. He was Péridot's brother and never trusted Medusa. He only joined the Onyx Kingdom to save his brother. He was shown have a crush on Stheno even when she turned good. *'Gorgan' **The series main monsters. They are created when the generals lock a victim behind the dream stone, thus turning the dream into a nightmare, making a Gorgan. Items Locations Trivia *The name of most of the villians, the cure's Cure names and the allies names are in French. *Haruna shares her last name with Aoiumi Kaori from Sweet Love Pretty Cure. Category:User:precurelover Category:Greek Mythology Themed Series Category:Roman Mythology Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries